The Whispered
by Oliveclover123
Summary: A girl, who has never touched a singal thing but the clothes she is given to where an the meals her family lets her eat, is given the chance to go to hogwarts after showing signs of being a witch. The girl is given only three simple rules from her family before she is to go, do not be noticed, do not talk and by all means DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!
1. Shy Butterfly's Beginning

(Third pov)

"Now, remember my rules Abigail and take care not to disgrace our family's" The famous Mrs. Oakwood told her daughter sternly. The ten year old girl, Abigail Oakwood, shivered from her mothers cold glare, nodding with a quiet yes ma'am as she fiddled with her white gloves.

The London station bustled with students as a horn yelled to anyone not on the train.

Abigail grabbed her trunk and made her way on to the train, not sparing a glance to her mother and not really wanting to, as the baggers took her trunk. She would miss nanny but it was an order from her mother and she couldn't refuse, she had to go.

Most of the train compartments were full with students in robes, it wrinkled her nose at the thought of wearing the things. She would look just like nanny in the black uniform that all new years had to wear.

The passenger car hummed as it ran along the tracks. She admired it, polished wood walls and red royal carpet floors greeted her, as she made her way to the back of the car. Her lighter suitcase in hand, when a door to a compartment ahead slammed open.

A man with black long hair dressed in black robes stormed out of the compartment, swiftly making his way down the capartments away from her. she wondered what could have happened as the large scowl on his face could not be missed. But, it was not for her to know and went about her own business.

She was able to find an empty compartment and sat down, calmly writing in a thick red diary, as she engrossed herself into the book.

students shouting rips her from her thoughts, it had seemed their destination came into view of the train's window.

She had finally made it.

'At last... Hogwarts' she thought sadly.

A snap of her book, dark, golden eyes glared at the castle that was to be her prison for seven years.

"I expect all of Hogwarts students to be respectful when entering the great hall-" said A very tall woman. She looked to be well in her sixties and wires long green robes. Her wizard hat stood straight on her head.

The speech dialog, the young wizards received Likely every year, seemed to fall off the older woman with persuasion and order. Her gaze commended obedience as she stared down at them. Nonetheless, even with her intimidating presence she gave off a strict grandmother image.

Once finished, the older witch turned to an even older looking man. a cat was held safely in his arms and seemed to be deeply attached to the man. His rugged appearance made the man's scowl even more threatening as the young children shivered in fear.

Abigail sighs and looked around her new school, standing on the staircase in front of the great hall entrance, along with all the other newbies her age. But, it was unlikely that it was just as much a prison for her as it was a home for them.

The walls of old brick, floors of polished marble, and haunted ancient castle theme around her made Abigail curious as to who could build such a place. It had always been in her interest to find out the inner workings of design and history of old things, to her it was like a story could come out of anywhere or anything.

It was always the same, welcome speeches then fest, what next? a person expecting her hand in friendship, ha! She was in one of her rotten moods and prayed that no one would talk to her. she didn't have much time to ponder on her negative thoughts as the older witch turned back to the new year's, navigating them into the great hall for the new year fest and to abigail's seven year life sentence, school life.

The hall was giant as to be expected from such a school as Hogwarts.

Abigail was happy to find the ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky, reminding her of fond memories of her papa bewitching her bedroom's ceiling to do the same.

A faint smile spread on her normal stoic face at the new discovery, only becoming wider at the aroma of food and the joyous atmosphere one could only get in a family environment. It felt nice and to her that meant a lot.

"Well she finally smiles at last!" A chipper voice chimes from beside her and she is greeted by a boy. He was a head taller than her and had mint green short hair. his big smile was inviting but the curious red gaze he held with her jade blank one was chilling, making her try to ignore his presence in general. she never liked boys like him, always teasing her and laughing at stuff that wasn't even funny.

Abigail scoffs, flicking her braided hair behind her shoulder at him. His eyes grew wide in shock from her attitude. But, she did not fret over him. she wasn't here for others to "get-to-know". Hell, she didn't even have a choice in the matter of coming. It was ether get dragged here or willingly come.

"You have emotions?" The boy dared to say with a smirk and she gave him a sideways glare. Her eyes snapping back to the back of the great hall, where a platform held the teachers table above the other house tables, not on the platform.

The sorting was about to begin...

"Ravenclaw!" The boy named Jeff Marblcola that had spoken to Abigail shrugged at at the hats choice, not caring and made his way to the house table.

"Violet Poppyseed!"

A girl with long white hair and violet gaze sat up on the stoll, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Slithern!" The hat shouted and Abigail watched violet skip away to the snake table.

"Abigail Oakwood!" The old witch called next and Abigail hopped to be in a place for her to forget what came after Hogwarts.

She slowly went up the steps and sat down, the hat being placed on her head felt weird and she held her breath.

"Hmm, you will do best in..."

To be continued...


	2. Black Bird

"A bird is said to be decedents off dragons, ancient and monstrous creatures that had once ruled the open sky.

Although, if a bird is the descendent of such a magnificent beast, why is it treated as if it is dirt?

A black bird is not dirty, it is simply a dove covered in dirt."

"Thank you Mrs. Oakwood, Mr. Long bottom?" The literature of muggle and wizard writings professor, Mr. Tomes Pinelock, said as he called the next student up to recite from his notebook.

Abigail sighed in relief as she sat down with a creak of her chair. Students around her giggled at the obviously shy girl and gossiped.

However, the only thing the girl in question was worried about was when their unit in poetry would end.

"I wonder as I wonder, out over the sky. It melts to my mournful cry's, knowing where my true sorrow hides" The Longbottom boy said and gained applause from the professor.

"Very good!" Mr. Pinelock said, praising the young wizerd. "Now, I want you all to write an assay about what your poems mean and why you wrote about your topic. No, Mr. Wesley's you can't use the excuse of me giving it to you as your reason's!" He continued and the bell rang.

The students all whine in mental pain, while two ginger haired twin boys gave their professor a thumps up, as they all packed up to get to their next classes.

"I don't get it!" A girl with violet hair complained to Abigail, making their way to potions, as her friend give her an unimpressed look.

"Violet, no offence. But you hardly know anything in that class" Abigail said bluntly and violet scoffed in defiance.

"And you know nothing in potions "griffendor"!" Violet sung, swinging her bag, as she skipped beside the more docile girl.

"Well, at least I'm braver then a "slitverean"!" Abigail sung back, sending a smirk to violet and ran ahead, as violet ran after her.

"Hey, get back here!" Violet screamed as Abigail's laughter echoed in the hallways filled with students.

Hogwarts had become like a home to Abigail for the past few weeks.

She had given into the flow of life, seeing where it will lead her, as her attempts to avoid making friends ended in failure.

Violet was a prime example of that as Abigail never meant to become friends with the slitheren princess.

It happened so strangely, Abigail had been reading and violet wanted the book. Although, Abigail didn't want to give it, violet stalked her until she did and had become interested in wanting a friendship.

"Your weird... like me, we need to be friends now" She had said.

Abigail was to shocked to refuse, making her first girlfriend. Her only other friend was the dude she met at the first year fest, named Jeff Marblecola.

He hadn't even asked and just started calling her his friend, much to Abigail's annoyance. However, she had found their company pleasant lately and it made her prison more enjoyable.

"Please follow the steps written on the board precisely, the people to have this potion done in an hour will have a assay to write, about it's property's, begin!" The potion's professor brawled out.

Every student snapped to action, preparing their work stations with cauldrons at the ready, as no one dared to face the rathe of professor Snape.

(Bame!bame!bame!)

"Abigail! what are you doing?" Violet hissed at her friend as Abigail smashed a pink mushroom with a wooden hammer several times. Her lazy gaze looked up at violets horrified one in confusion.

"What?" She asks and puts the hammer down beside the mushed up mushroom. Her green gaze smiling at her work.

"It said to mush it up before putting it in the pot, you scared of mushrooms?" she joked.

Violet blanked, staring at her in shock. However, their moment of serene stupidity was broken, as the professor stormed over to their desks.

"Mrs. Oakwood..." He began, cold gaze glaring at the poor mushroom.

"Professor" Abigail responded politely in greeting, ignoring his rising temper, as violet distanced herself in fear.

"What idiotic thought caused you to think, waisting potion ingredient's, would be bloodily tolerated in my classroom!" He exclaimed and Abigail simply smiled and pointed to the board.

"You did sir, mush up mushrooms before being placed into caldron. Did you not?" She said innocently an he frowned.

Black gaze staring into green innocence as Snape's brain worked. His eyes widen a fraction before snapping back to their previous pose.

"Mrs. Oakwood, do you need glasses?" He said and the girl's innocent smile dropped.

"N-no s-sir" Abigail stuttered feeling shy all over again as violet glared at her head of house.

Abigail feared judgment out of everything and to be bullied like this almost made her cry.

"Then you best get some!" He snapped and, with a wave of his clock, he went to bully another poor soul.

Abigail's little form shook in silent fear as violet told her that it said mince up and not mush up. Her shyness was known to all if Hogwarts after that class as she realized that word spread fast in Hogwarts.

Student snickered as Abigail and violet walked past them. Although, some ravenclaw girl's were purposely being bitches.

"What a dork!" One said, looking at her polished nails.

"She looked like she was

About to cry too" another said, playing with a lock of her blond hair, as Abigail started to tear up. she quickened her pace.

"Abigail don't listen to them, their all a bunch of ravenclaw trash!" Violet said, sending a raspberry at them, as the click ran away in disgust.

"Your right, but the professor was too... Maybe I do need glasses?" Abigail said, realizing her lack of sight had worsened over the years.

Violet shrugged and they change the subject to the future instead.

"I honestly don't believe she's a real seer to be honest" Abigail said, she and violet had sat down by the garden's main fountain.

The Hogwarts central garden was a common place for the two, who would chill in-between classes or lunch there. Some students would pass-by it on the way to potions or the great hall.

"Mrs, seer? Ya me to, she said you would die this year. What a joke!" Violet said, laughing her head off.

'Its more likely then you think violet...' Abigail thought sadly and forced a smile to her friend.

Abigail had never spoken about her condition and would simply state that her gloves made her feel safe to who ever asked.

"Hey Abigail, perv ..." Violet whispered and Abigail looked over her shoulder.

Draco had locked his sights on her since the first time they met. She tried not to vomit when he licked his lips to... impress her?

"It's sort of sad how he try's so hard" violets pity filled comment causes Abigail to burst into laughter.

"Violet... I so agree" Abigail said, holding her belly from laughing to hard.

After, getting bored of Draco's flirting from a distence, the two first year girls make their way to DADA class.

The class was different as the teacher, professor lupin, had made the class face their fears.

Violet had to face her own pet hamster, Mr. Billybells, and turn him into something funny, a tuna. She had been the only one laughing. However, Abigail's fear was that of something no one would have expected, as she readied her black oak wand.

"You ready Miss. Oakwood?" Professor lupin asked as the boget swirled like a tornado of images in front of Abigail.

She gave a shy nod, stepping forward and in front of the boget, as it noticed her and changed into her worst fear.

"Is that a tea pot?" A student yelled out, causing the class to start laughing at her fear. But, Abigail couldn't move and fumbled for the spell to counter it, as memories clouded her mind.

"Re-Ridiculous!" Abigail shouted and the tea pot changed into millions of hamsters.

The classes laughing turned to awes at the sight and crowded to pet them all.

However, violet, who had been laughing, chocked in horror.

"That was bloody brilliant Oak!" A ginger boy, Ron cheered over dinner as the students were all gossiping about what happened in DADA class.

Abigail gave him a a shy smile and scooted away from him. He was in her personal space and that was a big problem for her.

"Ron lay off the poor girl!" A boy with black hair said. Abigail remembered that he was in a few of her classes, Harry potter was his name.

"Oh sorry" Ron said sheepishly and leaned away from Abigail. She nodded in thanks before continuing her dinner.

" your new this year, right?" A girl with bushy hair asked and I gave her a is it obvious look.

She smiled at Abigail and noticed the gloves. Abigail notice and excused herself from the griffendor table before the girl could ask.

'Why does everyone need to know about them? Their gloves for Pete sack!' Abigail mentally complained as she marched up to the griffendor rooms.

"Abby!" Violet called Abigail, the only one allowed to use her nickname, as she ran up to the frustrated girl.

"Someone... Said... You need... Head masters office!" Violet said, struggling to breath, as Abigail smirked.

"Violet you need to get into shape"

"Shut up!"

"You needed to see me sir?"

"Ah! Miss. Oakwood, a pleasure to finally meet you." The head master exclaimed, rushing from his desk to greet Abigail.

"Sorry for not meeting with you sooner my dear, how is your first month in Hogwarts been for you?" He asked, guiding the girl to a chair.

"Professor Snape requested I get glasses" she stated bluntly and the old man let out a awkward laugh.

"Yes, that does sound like him. But alas! He is a fine professor, lemon drop?" The headmaster asked and Abigail excepted it shyly.

"So let's get to it, has it gotten stronger?"

"See it has" Abigail said. Grimly looking at the floor as the older man frowned.

"The gloves are weakening, I can feel everything now... Even emotions" she continued and looked up to the head master as if to ask what she should do. However, for the seconded time in his life, Dumboldor was stumped.

"I don't know child, but I promise you that I'll find a way to help you" Albus promised and Abigail could only hope he would be able too.

To be continued...


	3. Dark Motives

"Dementors don't seem that scary... Abby?"

"More like over the top vampires to me..." Abigail said and violet chuckled.

The two girls were chilling in the watch tower, violet sitting on the balcony railing, as Abigail sat cross-legged on the floor with a notebook and pencil in hand.

"How's the title of Griffendor's princess treating you?" Violet asked and Abigail frowned. She had been labeled that for the past week, Abigail had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the twin pranksters of Griffendor.

"They are at my beck and call, annoying really" she whined and violet laughed.

"Know the feeling girl" Violet sighed, patting her sister house princess on the shoulder.

The two girls had gotten into the habit of studying in the watch tower, not for the view or the cool stuff in it. But for it being the perfect place to throw stuff at people, may it be spit, wood, a fish... No one would ever know it was them from how high they were. Perfection it was...

"Ya, get you glasses yet?" Violet asked and Abigail nodded. "They look just like potters, I swear, when are they going to make more fashionable ones?" Abigail said.

"Ooooh! Target approaching..." Violet whispered, humming the jaws theme song, as Abigail witnessed Flich raking below them.

The two grinned and Abigail passed Violet the bucket, careful not to splash the potion inside of it.

"You sure this is wise? Flich will have our heads after..." Abigail warned and Violet snorted, lifting the bucket over the railing. She smirked as he walked right into their trap. "He'll just blame it on the twins if we're fast enough" Violet said as she let the bucket slip from her clumsy grasp.

"ARGH!?"

And that was their que to run.

"Did ya hear? Flinch got corked on the head by a bucket!" Ron exclaimed. Harry and Hermione gave him a shocked face, bursting into laughter soon after.

The whole table had been talking about what had happened that morning. It was all over school and the students couldn't get enough of exaggerating it. One time it had been said that Flinch had gotten himself stabbed and fell down a cliff. But, one thing was clear, everyone wanted to know who had done it, including the teachers.

"You think he's okay?" Abigail asked, feeling bad about the prank. Ron only laughed, spraying his food everywhere, to Hermione's annoyance.

"He's turned completely into a human cat, could even rival moun when she drank tha-!" Ron had been cut off by plate to the head as Hermione stormed out of the hall.

The potion had turned flich into a walking fluff ball, scaring everyone until he couldn't take it no longer. He had seeked help from the headmaster, who had been trying to figure out who could have done it. Violet and Abigail didn't think it would become such a big thing and played dumb when asked about it, knowing that if either of their parents were to find out they'ed be dead for sure...

"Hey, Abigail..." Nevil said, sitting beside her. "Would ya mind helping my in potion's, your really good an..."

"Sure thing, Nevil!" Abigail smiled and the nervous boy relaxed.

The table giggled around them and Abigail smacked ron's shoulder, who was to right. "Don't be such a prun, Ron!"

"What? You two are the ones who should get a room, just saying!" Ron yelled, surrendering under the slap's of Abigail Oakwood. But, it was useless, as everyone watched Ron get his ass beat by a first year girl.

"You hit hard..."

"You deserved it, Ron" Abigail said. The two boy's and two girls sat in the library, studying like mad for their upcoming exam in defence against the dark arts. But, Ron and Harry were whining more than writing, as Hermione and Abigail had to refrain themselves from killing the boy's.

"Well, he's perfect for ya!"Ron went on and Harry nodded. Abigail and Hermione put down their books and gave the boy's a raised eyebrow.

"No, seriously think about it. You both keep away from other's, are shy, are good in plants and poetry. Come on!" He ranted.

"Ron has a point, Abby..."

"Hermione not you too!" Abigail whined as her only back up turned on her.

The three gave her a blank look and she sighed, giving in and confessing. "He's not so bad, I guess. But, how do we even know if he like's me?"

"Simple, A man will give hint's just as we girls do" Hermione sung, grinning as the other's awaited her knowledge.

One curious and the other two in disbelief. "He will want to spend time with you, talking, gifts, and remember what you talk about."

"And he's already done the first!" Harry spoke up, smiling as abigail frowned, remembering his request in studying. But, it was a harmless request... right?

"Why are you all so keen on me buddying with Nevil?" Abigail asked, smelling something fishy was up and the three acted innocent.

Each giving a bad excuse, before Hermione broke. "We are afraid of that snake princess, will end up coupling you with one of her snake brothers, that's why!"

'So, that's it...' Abigail thought and frowned, disappointed at her friend's naive mind sets.

The houses were just school stuff, they had nothing to do with life outside of school, so why care so much over it? It's all just stupid, house points and school spirit...

"I'm going to retire for the night, bye..." Abigail said, packing up and leaving before the other's could stop her.

She ran down the dark empty hall's of hogwarts, clutching her book bag to her chest, as her footsteps echoed through the school.

Abigail only Hoped that she'll make it before a teacher would see her.

"Uff!" Abigail grunted, colliding into a hard surface. Realizing that she had run into Professor Snape, who didn't seem too pleased either, Abigail smiled weakly and apologized. " Sorry, sir"

"Haven't gotten your glasses yet, Miss. Oakwood?" Snape hissed and she bowed her head in shame.

"No, Sir..."

"You do know it's past hour's as well!" He continued and she sunk her head lower, clutching her hands on her robe's sleeves. "You new year's, always a pain, remember to listen to rules from this day forward and that you'll have detention !" And with that, he was gone. His steps silent as his clocked bellowed behind him.

"Git..." Abigail spat quietly and marched back to her dorm, thinking of ways to make Batman pay. She knew that violet and her would need to think of the best prank to play on him, making it so that he would never bully anyone again.

Abigail was sick of being stepped on, her mother was one thing. But, a teacher, who hardly knew her, was another! She wrote done a fast note to violet and sent it off with Apple her owl, from the girl's dorm window.

'Tonight, The prankster girls will plan their best prank yet!' Abigail thought, grinning evilly at the moon that shined down on her in the night. Her shy self would die. ' I'm going to show you mother, this prank will be more than just a burden on you!'


End file.
